With You
by Maminya Jaemin
Summary: Jaehyun yang pensaran dengan perasaan Taeyong yang sebenarnya. Untuk memeriahkan #JaeyongPospuri2017.


**WITH YOU**

 **Jaehyun, Jung x Taeyong, Lee**

 _ **#JaeyongPospuri2017**_

 _ **. . .**_

 _ **"**_ **Eomma, Jaehyun bertemu teman baru. Namanya Yongyongie, lucu sekali, Eomma." Jaehyun, bocah berumur 4 tahun itu tampak semangat melapor pada sang ibu.**

 **Wanita berusia 30 tahun itu tersenyum tipis. "Kau bertemu dimana, sayang?" Ia meraih jemari Jaehyun dan membawanya menuju wastafel di dapur. Bermaksud menyuruh sang anak untuk mencuci tangannya sehabis bermain.**

 **"Rumah kosong di ujung jalan, Eomma. Yongyongie ternyata tinggal disana." jaehyun berceloteh dengan busa di tangannya. Ia merasa senang karena mendapat teman sekaligus adik baru. Ia sudah lama bermain dengan yang lebih tua. Ia bosan karena selalu ia yang disuruh-suruh. Sekarang ia bisa menyuruh-nyuruh teman barunya itu.**

 **Nyonya Jung mengangguk mengerti. Rumah diujung jalan memang beberapa bulan ini nampak kosong. Beruntung sekali rumah tersebut tidak dibiarkan kosong terlalu lama.**

 **. . .**

 **Jaehyun melempar bola basket kecilnya ke lantai dengan kesal. Bocah berkulit pucat itu menekuk wajahnya. Melipat tangan-tangan mungilnya bertingkah seperti orang dewasa sedang marah. Dulu ia sering melihat kakak sepupunya, Siwon, melakukan hal tersebut saat sedang marah.**

 **"Eomma! Jaehyun ingin sekolah."**

 **Nyonya Jung yang tengah mencuci piring mengernyit heran mendengar permintaan Jaehyun. Ia mencuci tangannya, mengabaikan beberapa piring yang masih membutuhkan belaian-belaian tangannya. Ia segera mengahmpiri Jaehyun yang kini tengah terduduk dengan kedua lengan yang melipat di dada disertai wajah yang tertekuk. "Anak Eomma kenapa wajahnya jelek sekali?"**

 **"Eomma, Jaehyun ingin sekolah." Bibir tebalnya mengerucut.**

 **"Kenapa tiba-tiba ingin sekolah, sayang?" Nyonya Jung membawa Jaehyun ke dalam pangkuannya.**

 **"Karena Yongyongie sudah sekolah. Eomma bilang sekolah untuk anak yang sudah besar. Jaehyun kan lebih besar dari Yongyongie, eomma~" Iya. Jaehyun merasa kesal di pagi hari karena rencananya untuk bermain basket dengan Yongyongie nya itu batal karena teman barunya itu harus sekolah. Padahal Jaehyun jauh lebih besar dari Yongyongie, tapi kenapa malah Yongyongie yang sudah sekolah?**

 **Nyonya Jung tidak kuasa menahan tawanya. Ia tertawa anggun menyikapi kepolosan anak semata wayangnya itu. "Bukan besar yang seperti itu, sayang. Jaehyun memang lebih besar dari Taeyong, tapi Taeyong lebih tua dari Jaehyun. Jaehyun juga harus memanggilnya** _ **hyung."**_

 **"Tapi Jaehyun lebih tinggi dari Yongyongie, Eomma."**

 **. . .**

 _Belikan aku makanan. Aku sedang malas ke kantin._

Taeyong berdecak sebal saat ponselnya berbunyi dan menampilkan pesan dari Jaehyun. Jam pelajaran masih akan berakhir lima belas menit lagi. Taeyong sebenarnya tidak perduli dengan suruhan Jaehyun. Ia hanya sebal karena konsentrasinya terganggu oleh pesan dari Jaehyun. Lagipula, ia membawa bekal dan ia sudah berniat untuk membagi bekal itu bersama Jaehyun.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Taeyong segera membereskan buku dan alat tulis lainnya. Setelah memastikan gurunya keluar. Taeyong segera meraih kotak bekalnya dan melangkah menuju kelas Jaehyun yang terletak tak jauh dari kelasnya. Taeyong mengabaikan tatapan kagum yang ditunjukan orang-orang padanya. Wajahnya yang nyaris seperti tokoh anime itu memang selalu menarik perhatian banyak orang.

 _"Aku pergi dulu, pacarmu sudah datang."_

Itu suara Winwin, salah satu teman sekelas Jaehyun, Taeyong beberapa kali terlibat percakapan kecil dengannya. Taeyong mengangguk kecil begitu Winwin melempar senyum padanya. "Apa yang dia Katakan?"

Jaehyun mengangkat bahu. "Biasa, hanya urusan para laki-laki."

Taeyong mendengus. "Kau pikir aku ini apa?" Ia meletakkan kotak bekalnya di atas meja. Ia sendiri menarik sebuah bangku agar dapat duduk bersebelahan dengan Jaehyun. Kebetulan sekali kelas Jaehyun sedang kosong.

Jaehyun menyengir lebar. "Aku tidak yakin, karna aku belum membuktikannya."

"Saat masih kecil kita sering mandi bersama, kau tentu tau apa yang ada di bawah sana kan?"

"Itu saat kau maish kecil Yongyongie, siapa tau saat ini dibawah sana sudah berubah."

"Tentu saja berubah menjadi sangat besar."

"Tapi aku yakin tidka akan lebih besar dari ku."

"Ck! Berhenti berkata yang tidak-tidak!" Taeyong memukul kepala Jaehyun dengan menggunakan sumpitnya. Jika dibiarkan lebih lama lagi, bisa dipastikan mereka hanya akan berdebat menentukan siapa yang lebih besar.

"Ah-beruntung sekali kau membawa bekal." Jaehyun tersenyum menampilkan dimple yang mampu memikat orang-orang, Taeyong bahkan tersipu saat melihatnya. Meskipun ia telah lama menemukan dimple mempesona itu, tetap saja ia tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak tersipu.

Taeyong menatap Jaehyun yang tengah mengunyah telur dadarnya dengan mata terpejam. Ia tersenyum kecil dan ikut menyuapkan telur gulung ke dalam mulut kecilnya. Mulutnya menggembung lucu. Beruntung Jaehyun masih fokus dengan makanan di mulutnya hingga ia tidka perlu merasakan cubitan panas yang sering Jaehyun berikan padanya jika pipinya menggembung.

"Masakan mu memang yang terbaik, Yongyongie." Jaehyun mengacungkan kedua jempolnya sebelum kembali menyomot telur gulung di dalam kotak.

Taeyong terdiam. Ia menatap Jaehyun dalam-dalam. "Aku akan lulus sebentar lagi. Kau harus mencari makan sendiri nanti." Ia segera mengambil kimbab dan memakannya. Suasana di kelas menjadi hening, hanya suara kunyahan dari mulut keduanya yang memenuhi ruangan hingga kotak bekal tersebut kosong.

"Terima kasih untuk makanannya." Jaehyun membantu Taeyong untuk membereskan kotak bekalnya. Lagipula jam istirahat akan segera berakhir 10 menit lagi. Jaehyun segera menggenggam tangan Taeyong berniat untuk mengantarkannya ke kelas.

"Jae-Jaehyun, orang-orang akan salah paham jika melihat kita seperti ini." Taeyong mencoba menarik tangannya dari genggaman kuat Jaehyun. Namun usahanya sia-sia saja karna Jaehyun sudah menariknya. Taeyong menggigit bibir bawahnya mencoba mengontrol detak jantungnya yang mendadak tidak beraturan. Mereka bahkan sudah sering saling menggenggam bahkan berpelukan -lebih tepatnya Jaehyun yang memeluknya- namun Taeyong tidak pernah dapat menahan detak jantungnya agar berdetak normal jika Jaehyun mulai berulah.

Oh! Jaehyun bahkan kini telah merangkul bahu sempitnya. "Salah paham seperti ini?" Jaehyun memajukan wajahnya. Bibirnya sudah maju beberapa senti seolah akan mencium pipinya. Taeyong bergerak gelisah, menghindari bibir Jaehyun yang sudah semakin dekat dengan pipinya. Bibir tebal itu menempel berkali-kali dengan pipinya hingga menimbulkan suara cup cup yang dibuat-buat. Taeyong mencoba sekuat tenaga melepaskan keusilan Jaehyun. Namun bukannya menjauh, bibir Jaehyun tiba-tiba saja menempel pada bibirnya. Taeyong membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Jantungnya bepuluh-puluh kali berdetak lebih kencang. Wajahnya memerah dengan sempurna. Hingga suara riuh dan tepukan tangan menyadarkan mereka dari kejadian kecil yang tidak disengaja. Taeyong berlari dengan wajah yang menutupi tangannya. Kotak bekal yang sedari tadi berada dalam genggamannya terlempar begitu saja di atas lantai. Menyisakan kekehan kecil yang keluar dari mulut Jaehyun.

Pria tinggi itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sebelum mengambil kotak bekal milik Taeyong dan membawanya ke dalam dekapannya.

. . .

"Maaf untuk yang tadi." Jaehyun mengulum senyumnya yang menawan melihat Taeyong yang tiba-tiba salah tingkah karena ucapannya.

"Ti-tidak udah dibahas lagi. Kau tau kan itu hanya sebuah kecelakaan?" Jemari Taeyong saling bertaut. Wajahnya menunduk menyembunyikan semburat merah yang menjalar di pipinya.

"Ya~ kecelakaan yang menyenangkan. Aku tidak keberatan jika kecelakaan seperti itu terjadi lagi." Jaehyun terkekeh kecil saat wajah Taeyong semakin memerah hingga ke telinganya. Menggoda Taeyong seperti menjadi sebuah kebutuhan untuknya.

"Berhenti bicara yang tidak-tidak, Jung!" Taeyong mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Baiklah, kita akan membicarakan yang iya-iya saja kalau begitu. Seperti eum... Ayo kita berciuman, Yongyongie~"

"Yak!" Taeyong mencubit pinggang Jaehyun hingga pria tinggi itu memekik kesakitan. Taeyong mendengus setlah puas mencubit Jaehyun.

"Arkh! Kau jahat sekali, _hyung! "_ Jaehyun mengusap pinggang yang telah menjadi sasaran balas dendam Taeyong.

Taeyong mencebik. "Begini saja, baru memanggilku _hyung."_

Jaehyun menyengir lebar.

"Jaehyun, aku benar-benar serius dengan ucapanku tadi. Aku akan segera lulus. Kau harus terbiasa makan sendiri dan membeli makanan sendiri."

Jaehyun terdiam. Sungguh, ia membenci watu dan jarak yang akan memisahkannya dengan Taeyong. Beberapa bulan lagi Taeyong akan menjadi mahasiswa. Sangat mungkin, jika akhirnya mereka akan menjadi sangat jarang bertemu karena kesibukan Taeyong. Belum lagi, Jaehyun harus memulai persiapan ujian ketika masuk tahun pelajaran baru. Usia mereka memang terpaut 2 tahun. Namun mereka hanya terpaut 1 tahun untuk tingkat sekolah mereka. Jaehyun yang tidak terima dengan fakta jika Taeyong lebih tua darinya merengek dengan sepenuh hati meminta di sekolahkan. Tidak ada pilihan bagi kedua orang tuanya untuk akhirnya memasukan Jaehyun ke sekolah yang sama dengan Taeyong pada tahun berikutnya.

Jaehyun menghembuskan nafasnya gusar. Ia sangat ingat jika Taeyong bercita-cita untuk menjadi seorang jaksa. Ia bahkan sudah menargetkan untuk memasuki universitas terkenal yang berjarak jauh dengan komplek mereka saat ini. Bisa dipastikan jika Taeyong pada akhirnya akan menyewa sebuah apartemen yang dekat dengan kampusnya nanti.

Memikirkan itu semua membuat perasaannya sangat buruk. Jaehyun tidak ingin kehilangan eksistensi Taeyong di dalam hidupnya. Dan yang begitu memberatkan adalah kenyataan bahwa ia belum dapat memastikan perasaan Taeyong padanya. Jaehyun bahkan sudah sangat sering bertingkah menyebalkan demi mendapat perhatian dari Taeyong. Namun pria mungil _tsundere_ itu tidak pernah memperjelas perasaannya.

Jaehyun membutuhkan kepastian perasaan Taeyong demi kelangsungan hidupnya. Meskipun begitu, Jaehyun tidak akan pernah menyerah sekalipun nanti Taeyong menemukan seseorang lain yang akan mengisi hatinya. Jaehyun akan pastikan jika Taeyong tidak akan pernah lepas dari jeratannya.

. . .

Waktu berlalu dengan begitu cepat. Taeyong tersenyum cerah pada kedua orang tuanya yang menghadiri acara kelulusannya. Wajah manisnya membingkai senyum bahagia yang tak pernah pudar dari setiap sinarnya. Ia melirik ke samping orang tuanya, _Noona_ bersama keponakan kecilnya juga hadir disana. Taeyong berlari kecil menghampiri keluarganya. Ia mengambil beberapa foto bersama. Lantas keluarganya memberikan waktu untuk Taeyong bersama teman-temannya.

Taeyong tersenyum ramah kepada mereka yang memberinya semangat. Ia menerima banyak bunga juga coklat. Tak lupa ia juga memberikan selamat kepada teman seperjuangannya yang lain. Senyumnya masih bertahan untuk beberapa waktu, hingga ia menyadari jika seseorang yang sudah menghindarinya beberapa hari ini tak juga menunjukan batang hidungnya di hari pentingnya ini.

 **"Aku mencintaimu,** _ **hyung."**_

Taeyong masih dapat dengan jelas mengingat bagaimana Jaehyun menerobos kamarnya dan mengungkapkan perasaannya.

 _ **"**_ **Kita sudah lama bersama. Tidak kah kau memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku?"**

Taeyong melangkah keluar dari aula. Ia berkeliling mencari sosok jangkung yang biasanya sangat senang mengganggunya itu. Sejujurnya, Taeyong begitu merindukan sosok Jaehyun. Ia terbiasa dengan kehadiran Jaehyun bersama segala keusilannya. Ia hanya tidak mampu mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan mudah. Taeyong rasa, ia sudah cukup memberikan jawaban dengan segala gerak-gerik juga perhatiannya. Seharusnya Jaehyun paham dengan apa yang ia lakukan selama ini cukup menunjukan perasaannya.

Taeyong menghembuskan nafasnya lega begitu menemukan sosok Jaehyun di Taman belakang yang sepi. Pria putih itu nampak terpejam dengan _earphone_ yang menggantung telinganya. Taeyong mendekat dan menarik sebelah _earphone_ yang digunakan Jaehyun. "Seharusnya kau berada di luar gedung, membawa bunga dan menyambut seseorang yang kau cintai ini dengan ucapan selamat. Pria macam apa, yang hanya berdiam diri di tempat sepi seperti ini di hari penting orang yang ia cintai?"

Jaehyun mengerjap kaget mendapati Taeyong berada di hadapannya. Ia segera berdiri tepat di hadapan Taeyong. Taeyong-nya tampak manis dengan poni yang menjuntai menutuupi dahinya. Tampak imut karena almamaternya yang kebesaran di tubuhnya. Jaehyun masih terdiam menatap dalam Taeyong yang saat ini tengah sibuk melepas kancing kedua almamaternya. Jaehyun merasa tersedot ke dalam dunia Taeyong saat pandangan mereka bertemu.

Taeyong meraih tangan Jaehyun, meletakan kancing yang telah berhasil ia lepaskan dari almamaternya itu di atas telapak tangan Jaehyun. Melipat jari-jari Jaehyun agar pria itu mengenggam kancing pemberian darinya.

Jaehyun termenung sesaat. Ia ingat beberapa bulan yang lalu mereka berdua menontok Film Jepang. Tokoh perempuan dalam Film itu memberikan kacing kedua pada almamaternya pada si tokoh pria di hari kelulusannya. Yang artinya si tokoh perempuan seolah menitipkan hatinya pada si tokkoh pria, karena kancing kedua berjarak paling dekat dengan hati.

Jaehyun tersenyum lebar begitu menyadari maksud Taeyong. Kedua pasang mata itu bertemu. Seolah bertelepati membangun masa depan yang akan mereka hadapi.

 **FIN**

 **HAI.. FF ini dibuat untuk memeriahkan #JAEYONGPOSPURI2017 dengan prompt #4. Saya tau ini sangat terlambat heuehu.**

 **Happy brithday Lee Taeyong dan Happy first Anniversary #InJaeyongWeTrust terima kasih sudah menampungku dan saling berbagi Jaeyong disana.**

 **Buat dd contrasolen terima kasih atas ide-idenya, walaupun akhirnya tetep melenceng dari ide awal, tapi ide-ide nya sangat membantu disaat kebuntuan melanda /slap/ juga untuk kegajean kita yang tiada berujung heuheu pokoknya ai laph yu somach**

 **Saya tau ini tidak sempurna. Kritik dan saran sangat saya terima.**

 **Last, mind to review? Ehe**

 **Ppyong~**


End file.
